Heretofore, no economical and simple device has been devised to allow multiple types of exercises. Many devices provide more than one exercise but are bulky and relatively expensive.
Our society suffers from overweight. We do not get the proper exercise to trim the excessive weight we gain from our bodies, which is a major cause of heart attacks, the primary cause of death in our country.
One reason many people do not exercise is the cost involved for the equipment to exercise with.
Another factor involved is the time and space needed to exercise with presently available exercising devices. Running requires a great deal of time and space to keep stomach muscles in condition. For a good physique, one must keep his chest and arms in condition which usually requires lifting weights, involving the purchase of relatively expensive equipment.